The Administrative Core (AC) serves as a critical leadership and identity role for the C-CHEM2 and will function to provide support for the overall goal of the Center: to advance the science around environmental exposures during pregnancy and infancy, the microbiome, and the complex metabolic pathways underlying these exposures and ultimately impact neurocognitive health. The goal of the AC is to expand, facilitate and strengthen collaborative, interdisciplinary research in the area of environmental health, the microbiome and neurocognitive development. This goal will be accomplished through oversight and management of the Center?s work and the development of sustainable interdisciplinary environmental research that is organized around a central theme and infrastructure, efficient stewardship of centralized resources, leadership of structured mechanisms to promote research and collaborative interaction, and expert mentorship and guidance to enhance the research potential and programs of junior researchers, pilot project recipients and other Center members. The AC will assure equitable allocation the resources of the Center across all the schools collaborating in the Center and across the community supporting this work. An important purpose of the AC is to assure that the research is informed by community input and is relevant and meaningful to the communities that are exposed to environmental threats that could result in health effects and disease of young children. The AC will also encourage and support the development of junior investigators and promote opportunities to translate and disseminate output from our scientific investigations to the larger health provider community. The AC will serve as the body that evaluates the productivity, effectiveness, and outcomes of the Center and will interact and collaborate with other Children?s Environmental Health Centers, NIEHS, and EPA and other organizations that promote children?s environmental health.